Just Love Me, All of Me
by BigTimeGaga
Summary: You think my life is perfect. I have everything a teenager wants. Everyone worships the ground I walk on. It all came thanks to a curse. It had it's perks and downsides. Now I just want someone to love me...all of me. Dedicated to Hikari no Kasai
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know what you're thinking. "Don't you have enough stories you need to finish?" The answer is yes and including this I will have 8 that are in progress. But the person I dedicated it to really wanted to read it and I'm a sucker for a great fan. I sort of wanted to do a story like this for a very long time. Ever since I made Save Me From Self Destruction I've always had this stuck in my head. You'll see why in a while. If you loved that story hopefully you'll love this one as well. They are sort of like opposites (including the pairings) because I didn't want to write another Kenlos. So I'm trying with Jagan. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

James POV

Every American teenager wants to walk down their High School halls like this. Every single one of the students worshipping the ground that they walk on. I've been at this school for three years, this being my senior year. Every single day is like this. It wasn't easy getting to this position. Well, for the average teenager it wouldn't be easy but lets just say I wasn't an average teenager.

The first day I got here was hell. I was trying to control my anger so I let everyone push me around. Lets just say when my anger got out of control things happened. No I wasn't like the Hulk but...it just wasn't pretty okay.

Now that I had more control over it, I started fighting back. The fact that I went all boxing champion on the most popular guy here boasted me to the top the next day. No one messed with me since.

Normally by my senior year I would've moved to another town. It was just something that I do. I liked High School and watching the students grow and turn from scared little freshmen to strong and proud seniors. I would've moved on to a new set of scared freshmen but there was one thing keeping me here. Well, one person.

His name was Logan Mitchell.

When he first got here he was just like me, staying in the shadows and just watching everyone else. I found a way to control my anger and he found those Twilight books. I found them stupid and pointless because it seemed like every teenage girl was obsessed with them.

When they made them into movies all I would see was advertisements everywhere I went. I guess it was one of those things I would have to accept about him. The one thing that made me really like him was how he seemed to be the only person not worshipping me.

I would walk past his locker everyone would stare at me except for him. He was too busy into that damn book! I noticed that it wasn't just one book either. There was one called Twilight and now it's New Moon or something.

Every time I would see him he was reading; At lunch, in class, and sometimes even walking. He was obsessed with it and I was obsessed with him. I wanted to know why he was so obsessed with them. I wanted to know everything about him. I wanted to know why fate had decided to put me and him together.

It was really starting to piss me off that he basically ignored my existance. I don't know why but today I felt like I should confront him about it. I was making my way to his locker and when I walked past he wasn't there. I knew he was at school because I saw him walking this morning.

Hmm, this was a free period so I had time to look for him. I decided to go to someplace that I never thought I would.

The Library.

As I walked in the Library I quickly knew he was here. There were tons of books here. Now I just needed to find him. Why the hell did this Library have to have two levels. It was fairly nice in here but you won't see me in here too often.

I actually wanted to leave just to protect my reputation but my need to talk to him was too much. I walked past countless bookshelves before going onto the second level. I sighed when I finally saw him sitting at a table. Guess what he was reading. One of those Twilight books. I smiled and made my way over to him.

* * *

Logan's POV

I was really into Twilight books. I came to the Library the second I found out that we had a free period. All I really wanted to do was stay home and read but I knew I still had to go to school. In my free time if I wasn't studying, I was reading. The house was too noisy and I spent most of my time helping out. So the free time I had I made the best of it. I was really into the part of the book where Edward leaves Bella and she goes into depression.

That's when I felt someone sit down at the table. I looked up and my eyes widened in shock. It was James.

James was the most popular guy in the school because he beat up anyone that approached him the wrong way. He really came out of nowhere with it though. He had been here for three years and every time something happened he would start breathing heavily and then walk off. It wasn't until recently that he started fighting back. Me and him use to be the same and in our Junior year I wanted to approach him but that's when he started to change.

That change was him beating the crap out of anyone who treated him wrong. I wasn't going to be like the rest of the people here and worship him because I was above that. I wasn't going to kiss his ass because he could whoop mine.

That's why I just ignored him but that didn't seem to work because here he was sitting in front of me, interrupting my reading. He reached forward and took the book out of my hands with a smirk on his face. He looked at the book and read the front cover before looking at me.

"Twilight huh?" He said.

"Yes, now can I have my book back?" I asked him, slightly annoyed.

"Hold on, I just want to talk to you." He said and I sighed, knowing that this was going to probably waste all of my free time.

"You aren't like everyone else, Logan."

"How do you know my name?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about that. What I want to know is why aren't you like everyone else."

"What? Worshipping the ground you walk on and acting like you are a god?" I asked and he nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, no, that's not how I am. I'm not going to try and please someone just because I know that they can kick my ass an-"

"You're not wrong there."

"and that they are bigger than me doesn't mean that I'm going to degrade myself just to stay safe. I just stay out of their way and stick to my own business." I told him.

"Well, you're making me look bad when you are buried in this book when I walk past you." He said.

"So what do you want me to do because I'm not worshipping you like everyone else."

"Look Logan, I fought to get where I am and I deserve the respect that I earned."

"James, you only got that respect from fear, if you truly want respect try being nice and respecting to other people." I told him, taking my book from him as the bell rang. I could've finished the chapter by now.

* * *

James POV

I watched as he got upset at me. He looked so cute turning slightly red with anger. Normally I would've just told him to start respecting me or I would make his life hell but that would've been counter productive of me. Not to mention, totally impossible. Instead, I actually listened to him. I got my respect out of fear, I wasn't going to stop that for sure but maybe I can try his approach on him. Treat him with kindness and respect. I smiled to myself as I watched him get up and walk away. He's so cute in every way.

Maybe that's why I imprinted on him.

* * *

**A/N: You guys don't know how bad I wanted to put that last part in future chapters but now I have a plan for this. I hope you guys can guess what James is. If you don't then you need to watch Twilight. You actually don't have to...just search Jacob Black or something and you'll know what James is. If you really liked this then please personally thank Hikari no Kasai for getting really excited over this and making me want to update this. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I should be updating all of my other fics as well but hey I'm not a robot. I'll update them soon though. I think I love this story more than everyone else. I'm really eager to type more but I know I have other obligations. Well, ENJOY!**

* * *

Logan's POV

I know the dangers of reading and walking for I have walked into almost everything and once almost got hit by a car. So as I walked home, I had my book safely in my hand. Today wasn't really bad to say the least. But it wasn't good either. It was just more of an I'm just dealing with everyone for now type of day.

Despite being interrupted, I was actually talked to outside of class, something that hasn't happened in a while. I mean, people do talk to me, just for answers though. I wasn't a mean person so I would never say no.

Sometimes, I wish I could be friends with some of the people that I've helped but they seem to go back into their world once they've used me. If I ever refused or didn't do enough work for them they would threaten me. Most of the time it was jocks that did the threatening but then it was like people were asking them to do it.

Some were from cheerleaders or class clowns that they were friends with. I just wish I had one friend in this school, someone I could talk to and maybe even talk about Twilight together. Too bad that'll never happen. But I did have my laptop and I would chat with other twilight fans online. The only problem was everyone in the house...

As I walked through the door I announced that I was home. My mother came down the steps in a very nice black dress.

"Logan, I am so glad that you're here. I need you to watch everyone and make sure that they go to bed on time. They are eating right now and right after need to take their baths and be put into their jammies before bed." She told me. I nodded my head with a sigh. I hated being on bath duty. It was always messy and loud.

"Wait. Where are you going, looking all fancy?" I asked her.

"I'm going on a date."

"What?"

"Yes, now be nice because I really like him." She told me before she opened the door. The guy was tall with short black hair, combed back. He smiled at me and shook my hand.

"Michael, Michael Livingston." He told me.

"Logan." I said, shaking his hand.

"Okay, I believe we have reservations." He told my mom.

"Where?" She asked him.

"The Claw." He told her.

"Ooh, fancy." I said as they walked out of the house.

Michael was really impressive. I wonder if he knows about her situation. My mom stopped about halfway to the car and turned around like she forgot something.

She came back over to me and said in a slight whisper, "Don't forget to help them with their homework. Kevin needs help with math, Eric and Sarah need help with science, Jasmine and George need help with reading, and Briana just needs to calm down and actually do hers. Don't worry, once you get her calm enough she shouldn't need any help."

"Got it." I told her.

"Oh, and I made your favorite in the refrigerator. Don't let them see it because they need to eat their vegetables." She said.

"Thank you, now I think your date is getting impatient. You know at some point he's going to find out about us." I told her.

"He's going to have to realize that my children come first." She said, smiling before she quickly went over and got into his car.

I waited until they were out of my sight before stepping back and closing the door. I paused mid-way when I thought I saw something, or someone. I opened the door back up but the person or whatever I saw was gone. I shrugged it off as nothing and closed the door before walking into the kitchen.

Everyone was at the table eating, looking extremely suspicious. I already knew from my experiences that they had candy. Every time we left them alone they would find the candy stash and take it. I walked around and smiled when I saw their hands clench in their pockets. I went into the pantry and brought out the empty jar.

"Why what happened to all of the candy?" I asked them.

They all mumbled out an "I don't know." I walked over to Briana, the youngest and smiled at her as I crouched down to her eye level.

"Briana, do you know where the candy is?" I asked her.

"No." She said, shaking her head.

"Candy or no bubbles in your bath." I told her, sternly.

Her eyes widened in shock before she brought her hand up from her side and dropped the candy into the jar. Everyone sighed and she looked at me with a small smile.

"Now you get extra bubbles for telling the truth." I told her before giving her a kiss on her temple as I stood up.

"Everyone else, I'm putting the jar in the middle of the table. When I turn back around, if the jar is not filled there will be no Tv after bath time." I said before turning around.

I could her them rush and whisper things as the jar clinked with the sound of candy being dropped in. When I turned around the jar was full and they all looked at me with smirks, trying not to laugh.

"Everyone needs to finish their food before I help you guys with your homework." I said as I took the jar and put it back in the pantry, I was going to move it later.

When I turned back around they all sat there with a smile on their faces, their semi finished plates, completely empty. I got closer and saw that they all put their food on Briana's plate and she sat their wide-eyed, staring at the pile of food.

"I-I that's not mi-"

"I know." I told her, sighing and picking up the plate along with the rest and putting them in the sink.

Everyone got their things and I went around and helped everyone with their homework. I had to threaten Briana that I was going to take away her bubbles if she didn't calm down and do her homework. She immediately settled down and did her homework.

"Is everyone finished." I asked after a while.

They all nodded as they put their things away before they rushed upstairs. It was pretty crazy as everyone got ready for their showers. All of them were old enough to wash themselves, except for Briana since she was only five.

We always took showers from oldest to youngest because it was quicker that way. Tyler, 13, went first, then it was Caroline, 12, followed by George, 11, then Jasmine, 10, and finally Sarah, 9, Eric, 8, and Kevin, 7. Once everyone was nice and clean, I got Briana ready for her bath.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked her.

She thought for a minute before running back to her room. A few seconds later she came back with her big bottle of bubbles for the bath. I cut on the water and made sure I added the bubbles. I used a lot just because she was being good.

She climbed in with her toys an began to play with them as I grabbed my book. There was a comfortable silence as she played with her toys and I read. I would occasionally glance at her to make sure she was okay.

"Logan?"

"Yes." I said, looking at her.

"Um, Tyler told me that you like boys." She said. My eyes widened in shock, the only person that was suppose to know that was our mom.

"Okay..." I said to her.

"Is it true?" She asked me.

"Yes." I said, blushing slightly.

"Me too." She said, smiling.

"Awesome." I said, smiling back at her. I didn't know how she was going to react but she seemed okay with it. Our mother has been raising us to be nice and caring and show no judgement toward others.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" She asked.

"No, I don't, sadly."

"Aww."

"Do you?" I asked her, smiling.

"No, boys are weird. I want a prince or something." She said, smiling.

"Like in Cinderella?" I asked her.

"Yes but she had a bad family. I have a good one. Now I just need my prince." She said before I stood up.

"Are you ready to wash your hair?" I asked her.

"What? No!"

"Briana, you did this the last time."

"I don't want to get my hair washed." She said, frowning. The last time she had her hair washed she got soap in her eye and now she was deathly afraid of it.

"You have to get your hair washed or you'll get bugs. A prince won't want his princess to have bugs in her hair." I told her.

"But the last time-"

"That won't ever happen again, okay. You just have to keep your head back and don't move until I tell you to."

"Okay." She said, frowning.

"You wanna use mommy's big girl shampoo?" I asked her, trying to cheer her up.

"The one that smells like berries?" She asked me.

"Yeah, but you can't tell her."

"Okay!" She said, smiling.

I grabbed the bottle of shampoo as she leaned her head back. I could tell she was nervous but she didn't say anything. I applied the shampoo to her head before I began to wash her hair. It was pretty long for a five year old.

I told her that she had long princess hair and ever since then she's been trying to let it grow more and more. The only way that it gets cut is when she acts up because at night my mom or me goes into her room and cut some of it and tells her its because she was being bad. I know it sounds crazy but it works.

After washing her hair and rinsing it I washed the rest of her body before she had to get out. She picked out her favorite jammies before climbing into bed.

"Can you read to me?" She asked me.

"What do you want me to read to you?" I asked.

"What you were reading when I was in the bath."

"I can't read you that to you."

"Why not? I've seen the commercials for the movie and it's not that scary."

"I still can't read it to you and you won't know what they're talking about. I'll read it to you when you're older."

"Fine."

"So what do you want me to read to you?"

"Um, Cinderella please." She said, smiling.

I went to her book shelf, quickly finding the book. I didn't even get through most of it before she was sleep. I put the book back on the shelf and made my way to the living room. I knew that the rest of the kids were in there watching Tv. I walked in to find that all of them were sleep all over the floor and couches.

* * *

It took me about an hour to get all of them upstairs and into their rooms. Once everyone was sleep, I ate my dinner before getting in the shower and got comfortable on the couch to finish reading.

I read about two chapters before my mom finally came back home. She swung open the door with a smile on her face. After closing it she rested on it and let out a dreamy sigh.

"Was the date that good?" I asked her and she jumped slightly.

"Yes, he was so dreamy." She told me.

"Thank you for helping everyone with their homework and stuff. I know how bath time can get." She said.

"It's fine. I don't mind helping out. It's something that keeps a foster family together." I said, smiling.

Yeah, all of my brother and sisters weren't exactly blood-related to me but that didn't mean I loved them any less. We were a family and we are here for each other. She gave me a hug before she went upstairs to take a shower. When she was finished I walked into her room and settled down on her bed.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"They found out." I told her.

"Huh?"

"About me." I said and her eyes widened.

"Well, Briana asked me because Tyler told her." I clarified.

"What did she say?" She wanted to know.

"I just told her and she smiled and said that she likes boys too but is waiting for her prince." I said, smiling.

"Aww."

"She also asked me if I had a boyfriend." I told her.

"Don't worry Logan. Love will come your way when the time is right." She said.

"I just wish it would hurry up." I said.

"It'll happen sooner than you think." She said, smirking.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well, when I was out we stummbled across a cute boy about your age. I asked him if he was gay and he said yes. He has very nice hair too." She said.

"Wait. What? What did you say to him?"

"All I did was give him your name and he told me that he goes to your school and would talk to you." She said.

"Oh my god...wait. What's his name?" I asked her.

"Um, I think he said his name was...James." She told me and my eyes widened in shock.

* * *

**A/N: Logan's mom talked to James! I liked this chapter because of Logan's relationship with the kids. Mainly his relationship with little Briana. So Logan is in a foster family and you guys know some of his history. I'll try to develop it more later in the story. If you didn't catch everyone's name and age here you go:**

**Kevin - 7**

**Jasmine - 10**

**Caroline - 12**

**Tyler - 13**

**Briana - 5**

**George - 11**

**Sarah - 9**

**Eric - 8**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ugh I have had this chapter in my head for the longest but since everyone wants to make my life hell with school work it had to wait. But now I can finally get it done and posted. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

When I woke up I had the same thing on my mind. James. He was gay? How did he find my mother at The Claw? Was he trying to threaten me through my mother? Was he trying to figure out where I lived?

I was terrified as I got dressed. I told him yesterday that I wasn't going to be worshipping the ground he walked on and I meant that. I just didn't want to cause any trouble and I didn't know how I was going to approach him about this.

I walked down the steps and into the kitchen, where everyone was scrambling to get their favorite cereal or pop-tarts. I reached over everyone and took a blueberry pop-tart and put it in my bag. I helped Briana pour her cereal as well as everyone else. My mom came downstairs as everyone ate and joined us. Normally she would sleep in, knowing that I could get everyone ready by myself. I guess she just wanted to make up for lost time last night.

I said goodbye to everyone as I left the house and began walking to school. I have always hated walking and I couldn't wait until I could get a car. In the morning it would be crowded on the sidewalks and in the streets. I tried my best to not bump into ignorant business people who talked on their phone, loudly.

I passed a homeless guy and he was begging me for a dollar. If I had one I would've given it to him but I didn't. Everything would be so much easier if I had a car. I walked into school and into the cafeteria. Before class started, I sat down and ate some of my pop-tart before I made my way to my locker, where I got my books out and heading to class.

When we had gotten another free period and I headed straight for the library for some time with my book. It was really starting to get good until I fell alseep last night. I went upstairs and sat in my normal seat before opening my book. I went to the page I left on and began reading.

"I knew I would find you here." I heard a voice say.

I looked up to see that it was James. He was smiling at me and I was sitting there waiting to hear the threat. I watched as he walked over and sat down across from me. He just stared at me and I swear time froze in between us.

"Are you going to say something or just look at me?" He asked, taking me out of my daze.

"I-I don't know what to say...I-I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me because I bad mouthed you." I blurted out and he laughed.

"It's fine. I'm working on being nice like you said. Besides, I wouldn't hurt you. What makes you think that?"

"Because, you talked to my mom and she thought you were gay and she tried to set me up with you. You're probably pissed and then you remembered what I said to you and I sounded like a jerk so you'd want to take your anger out on me."

"You didn't sound like a jerk to me. You sounded...confident that you wouldn't bow down to me like everyone else. That offer is still on the table."

"No! Despite me asking you to not hit me, I'd gladly accept that over bowing down to you."

"See, confidence. I like that."

"Wait...how did you meet my mom anyway?"

"I was their waiter." He told me and my eyes widened in shock.

"What? Is it so hard to believe that I'm a waiter?" He asked.

"Um, no it's just, I heard getting a job there isn't easy."

"It depends on the person, all they're looking for is someone with confidence, great personality, and good looks. Something, we both have." He said.

"What? No, I can't get a job there even though they do pay a lot. I have other things that I need to take care of. Other, more important, things." I told him.

"Oh, well I'm pretty sure if you needed a job I could get you one. Remember that you have exactly what they're looking for; confidence, personality, and good looks." He said before he got up and walked away.

I sat there for a while thinking about everything he just said. That's when it hit me. He said I had good looks. I felt a smile come to my face and slight blush come to my cheeks as I held my book up to cover them.

* * *

As I walked in the hallway, heading to my locker I noticed that everyone was standing off to the sides. They always do this when someone important is going to be walking down the hallway. This had to be the dumbest thing they did.

It wasn't like a Queen was coming through. I headed to my locker, ignoring everyone's looks of shock that I wasn't standing to the side like them. I made it to my locker and excused the people standing in front of it.

After opening it, I grabbed my books and put them into my bag and decided to read a few pages before I had to go to class. This book deserves an award for sure and if I had to call up someone to make it happen I would but I think it already got an award. I'm not sure. I closed my locker and leaned against it as I opened to the page I stopped on.

As I was reading, I was aware that someone that everyone was waiting for was walking down the hallway. I glanced up to see that it was the football team. A bunch of over grown neaderthals walking down the hall like they're gods or something. I ignored them as they got closer. I went back to reading my amazing book.

I gasped when the book was slapped from my hands and hit the floor followed by a bunch of laughing. I gasped again when I felt hands on my shirt, lifting me and slamming me into my locker.

"You think you're better than us?" Jett, captain of the football team, asked me and I shook my head.

"So then why aren't you paying attention to us?" He asked.

"Yeah, instead of reading this lame book." One of them said as he held my book.

"Give it back!" I yelled at him.

"Hey!" I heard someone say. I sighed when I recognized the voice.

It was James.

"Put him down now." He told Jett as he snatched the book from the football player. Jett dropped me and I almost fell as he stepped away from me.

"You can't hide behind him for long." He told me in a whisper so James wouldn't hear.

James walked over, bumping Jett out of the way, and handed me my book, after wiping it off.

"Thank you." I said to him.

"No problem, just working on the nice thing." He said, smiling at me.

I sheepishly smiled back, clutching my book to my chest, before the bell rang, signaling that it was time for class. Everyone dispersed and made their way to class. James turned and stood in front of me, making sure that they didn't mess with me.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class." He told me as he turned back around to face me.

"James, you don't need to do that." I told him, about to step past him but he stepped in front of me.

"Come on Logan, I'm trying this whole nice thing." He said.

"Doing it to me won't gain you respect. You'll probably just lose it quicker."

"So, I don't care. I just want to be nice to you." He told me before he grabbed my hand.

"Now, where's your class?" He asked.

"James, I'm serious."

"I am too." He said, slightly aggrivated, squeezing my hand.

"Ow!" I yelled when he gripped my hand too hard.

"I'm so sorry." He said, letting my hand go.

My hand felt really warm in his grasp for some reason. Maybe when he got mad he got hot. Temperature wise not by looks...okay I guess by looks too but he'll never hear me tell him that.

"Why won't you just let me help you?" He asked me after a silence.

"Because all you're going to do is ruin your reputation and I don't want to be responsible for that." I told him.

"This is my decision." He said.

"But you'll probably regret it when we both end up getting slammed against lockers."

"I doubt that'll happen but if it did I wouldn't regret it."

"James please, just stop while you have your reputation intact." I told him before walking away from him. I felt his eyes burning into my back and I wouldn't be surprised if he joined in the next time someone messed with me.

When it was time for school to be out I left my class and headed to my locker. I quickly threw the books I didn't need into my locker and kept the ones I needed in my bag. I closed it and followed everyone else outside. I sighed when I realized that my teacher asked me to stay after school and tutor one of her younger students.

I turned back around and headed to her class. I really didn't want to do it but I was once of her star students, not to mention I'm way too nice. When I showed up she had a smile on her face. I saw the young student waiting for help at their desk. I headed over and began the tutoring session. I was probably going to be home late.

* * *

"Thanks again, Logan." My teacher told me as I left.

"No problem." I said before I began walking down the hallway.

As I walked past my locker, I remembered the events of what happened after free period. James was willing to throw away his reputation in order to be nice to me. It was strange to even think about it. I mean, he's at the top of the school.

Why would he want to give it all up like that?

I really didn't know why all of a sudden he wanted to be nice to me. Yeah, I told him that's how he would earn more respect but I meant to other people, not me. As I walked home I noticed that it was already almost dark. I felt like someone was watching me but when I turned around I didn't see anyone.

I shook it off and kept walking. I always hated walking, no matter how many times I did it. I always felt unsafe, not like I would if I was in a car. I could've sworn I saw someone following me out of my peripheral vision.

I turned around and waited for the person to come out. I stood there for a minute, waiting. I think I'm going crazy. I turned around and bumped into someone. I let out a small sqeal before I looked up to see the person's face.

"I told you, you can't hide behind James all the time." Jett told me as he stared down at me.

"Just leave me alone." I said, taking a step back but ended up bumping into someone else. I could see that I was surrounded by four or five of them.

"You see, we was going to leave you alone but you forgot to do something." He said.

"What?" I asked him.

"My girlfriend, Jo. She told you to do her homework."

"She barely gave me information on it. All she did was tell me the page numbers. I have no idea what it was for, whether it was math, reading or-"

"Shut it! You still didn't do it and now we're going to kick your ass."

"What? But I-"

"You've been thinking you're hot shit around here since that incident in the hallway."

"That was literally today. I haven't done anything to you since then."

"Well, we're still going to kick your ass for thinking that you can talk to us." He told me.

He was being completely stupid and wasn't making any since. I think he's just doing this because he got embarrassed. I did not want to have to explain any bruises to everyone at home.

He swung at me and I ducked before running. I knew if I ran straight they would catch me in no time since they spent most of their time running down a field. I ran up a small hill and into the forest. I had no idea where I was going. I just knew I had to get away and maybe hide until I lost them. I could hear them running after me and yelling things. I was trying to focus so I wouldn't fall. I hid behind a tree and let out a breath when they seemed to run past where I was hiding. Now I just had to head home quickly.

As I came from behind the tree I almost screamed in shock when they all stood there with a grin on their faces. I turned and tried to run but I felt Jett grab my bag. I shrugged out of it and tried to keep going but he tripped me. I fell to the ground and felt the wind get knocked out of me. I turned around to see them laughing at me. I scooted back until I was up against the trunk of a tree.

Maybe this wouldn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I watched as Jett cracked his knuckles and stalked toward me. I thought I heard the sound of the ground thumping rapidly but maybe that was my heart.

My eyes widened in shock as a gigantic animal of some sort jumped in front of me, facing them. It had to be at least seven feet tall and it was big as hell. I watched as it growled at Jett and the rest of the team.

It was here to protect me?

Everyone screamed and ran from the beast before it leaned down. When it turned around I saw that it had my bag in it's mouth. It looked like a gigantic wolf as it walked towards me. I tried to scoot futher back from it but I was up against the tree.

The wolf got extremely close to me before it dropped my bag into my lap. It's head was probably half the size of my body. I don't know why but I felt like I should pet it. I reached my hand out and it bowed it's head down, letting me get a better reach. I smiled as it let me pet it's head. It's fur felt amazingly soft, it had to be the softest thing in the world.

As it stepped back I couldn't stop staring at it impecable size. I gasped when it took a step forward and licked my face. It seemed to smile at me before it turned and dashed through the woods. I felt my face, it was a little wet but it was weird. It felt like that was more than just a lick from a random animal and the eyes of it seemed familiar. I grabbed my bag and made my way out of the forest. This had to be one of the weirdest experiences of my life.

As I stepped out onto the concrete sidewalk I felt my foot hit something. I stepped back and looked down to see a chain of somesort. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. It was too dark to see what it was so I was going to check it out when I got home. I ignored everyone on the sidewalk as I replayed those images through my head. An oversized wolf just saved me and then it licked my face. I took a deep breath before going into the house.

"Oh my god, Logan! Where have you been?" My mom said the second she saw me.

"What happened to you?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, you look like you saw a ghost." Caroline added.

"Why's your hair all messy?" Jasmine asked.

"And why is your clothes so dirty?" Eric asked.

"Did you get beat up?" Tyler asked me.

I quickly shook my head at him as I walked into the kitchen, joining everyone else.

"So what happened?" My mom asked me.

"I doubt you guys would believe me if I told you." I said before grabbing a water bottle and heading upstairs.

"You aren't going to eat?" My mom asked.

"I don't think I'm hungry." I told her as I headed upstairs.

I went into my room and grabbed my stuff for my shower before heading to the bathroom. I sat the chain on the counter before cutting on the water and stripping off my dirty clothes. I looked at the chain and held it as I stepped into the shower. I sat it on the edge of the tub before washing myself. The images going through my head over and over.

When I was clean I reached over and grabbed the chain. I brought it up under the water, rinsing it off. When it was clean enough, I held it up to see that there was some sort of design or something. I held it in my hand to see that it was a wolf. It was a silver design of a wolf howling. It sort of reminded me of the wolf in the woods.

I smiled as I put it around my neck before cutting off the water and stepping out of the shower. I dried myself off and put on my pajamas before grabbing my book and laying down. I started to read and almost screamed when Bella described what I saw in the woods.

What if the wolf I saw in the woods was like Jacob?

* * *

**A/N: Logan ran into the wolf...well it saved him. Cute right? I really wanted them to have some sort of interaction so I thought the lick/kiss was cute. The whole necklace thing was a spur of the moment thing though. I still have to work that in with the next chapter though. It shouldn't be that hard. Oh! I made a Tumblr account just in case Fanfiction deletes my account or stories. Both of them will be updated at the same time or around the same time so if they catch me just head over to bigtimegaga(.)tumblr(.)com. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Holy hell, this chapter is long. Kind of makes up for the wait right? LOL. Well, I know that you guys having been waiting for this. Especially Sean :D So without further ado here is a long chapter 4 of Love Me, All of Me. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

When I woke up I realized that I had fell asleep reading. I remembered what happened yesterday and what happened in the book before I fell asleep. I seriously think that what happened yesterday was nothing but a really long dream. I probably didn't even stay after school. I stood up and walked to my closet, grabbing my clothes for the day and laying them out on the bed.

I shook my head as I headed into the bathroom, the images coming back again. I usually don't remember everything that happened in my dreams. So this was kind of odd. I cut on the light and went up to the sink. I grabbed my toothpaste and put it on my toothbrush, making sure I didn't put too much.

Before really brushing I put the toothpaste back into the medicine cabinet, closing it. I began brushing my teeth and something shined in my reflection. Looking at it closely, I saw that I had on a necklace.

I gasped and started choking on the toothpaste before I leaned down and washed my mouth out. I finally stopped coughing after a while and looked back into the mirror. I got closer to it to see what was on the necklace before I realized that I was wearing it. I put my toothbrush down before unhooking the necklace from around my neck.

As I brought the necklace up closer to my face my eyes widened in shock as I realized that everything wasn't a dream. It was real.

The tutoring.

The walking.

The jocks.

Jett.

The woods.

And the wolf.

THE WOLF.

It was all real and I was starting to have a little panic attack because I just realized that a huge wolf actually did protect me last night.

"Logan! Hurry up in the bathroom, I have to pee." I heard Kevin say.

I quickly put the necklace back on before walking out of the bathroom. I opened the door and Kevin was standing there holding himself to somehow stop himself from peeing.

"Good morning." He said, rushing past me before closing the door.

I walked into my room and sat down on my bed. I was in a little shock that everything that happened was real.

"Logan," My mom said from the door. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." I told her, honestly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"You wouldn't believe me and you'd probably think I'm crazy."

"Try me." She said, coming in to sit next to me on my bed.

"Well, I came home late because something weird happened. Afterschool my teacher asked me to tutor someone and I did. I was walking home when some guys from school started messing with me. They chased me and-" I was cut off by her gasp.

"Did they touch you?" She asked me, anger already starting to boil.

"No no, it wasn't like that. Just let me explain-"

"Logan, I swear if they laid a hand-"

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry, go on."

"I fell and when they caught up to me, I thought they were going to hurt me but- and this is where you'll stop believing me- a wolf that was about seven feet tall came out of nowhere and stood in front of me."

"Logan, do you need to stay home from school?"

"Mom, just believe me for a second."

"Fine, lets just say this happened. What happened next?"

"Well, it growled at them before getting my bookbag. It gave it back to me before it licked my face and ran off. When I left out of the woods, I found this." I said, holding up my necklace.

"That's really pretty. I've never seen something like that." She commented.

"You still don't believe me do you?"

"Logan, I want to but it just seems odd. I mean why would this wolf save you. You would think a beast like that would've killed all of you. Well, anyway. I know you must be starving since you didn't eat last night. I made you breakfast so get dressed and come and eat it before you have to leave for school." She said before she left.

I got up and went to my closet. I really need to get different clothes. All I had were dress shirts of different colors, sweater vests of different colors and similar patterns, and jeans. I grabbed my black jeans, red shirt, and red, black, and white diamond pattern sweater vest. Once I was fully dressed, I grabbed my book, bookbag, and black jacket. I made my way downstairs and sat my things by the door.

"Logan!" I turned around to see Briana running over to me. She didn't slow down as she ran into me with a hug.

"I missed you so much. Mommy didn't let me use bubbles in my bath like you do." I chuckled at her.

"Did you miss me or the bubbles?" I asked her.

"You, mostly." She said, squeezing me tighter.

"I missed you too." I told her as we walked into the kitchen.

"Logan!" Everyone yelled.

"Hey guys."

There was an uproar of questions coming from everyone.

"Where were you yesterday?" Caroline asked me.

"Yeah, and what happened?" Tyler added.

"Where you at school?"

"Did you get hurt?"

"Guys, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said, hushing all of their questions.

"Try us." Jasmine said.

"Logan can tell you what happened after he eats." My mom interrupted, pushing me towards where my plate was. I sat down and began to eat. I stopped when I felt like someone was watching me. I looked up to see that everyone was looking at me.

I sighed, "You guys aren't going to let me eat until I tell you, huh?"

They nodded.

"Yesterday my teacher asked me to stay afterschool to help someone out and I did. When I was leaving a couple of guys came up to me. Of course, I ran and I ended up falling. When I thought they were about to hit me a giant wolf came out of nowhere and protected me. The guys ran off and I thought it was going to eat me but it gave me my bookbag back and licked my face. When I left the forest I found this." I showed them my necklace and they all were shocked as they leaned in to see it.

"That's awesome!" Eric yelled.

"I don't believe you." Caroline said, folding her arms.

"Don't be crazy Carol, he's not lying. It really happen, look at the necklace." Sarah told her.

"Okay, okay everyone needs to eat up now that we know what happened." My mom said.

Once everyone was finish we all grabbed our things. I grabbed my things and waited for everyone else, just in case they needed my help. Tyler was one of the first to finish getting his things.

"Did those guys try to beat you up because they found out?" He asked me. I knew this conversation was going to happen at some point.

"I don't think they even know. They're just jerks trying to mess with me because I don't listen to them like everyone else."

"Are you scared that they'll find out?"

"I'm not scared and I doubt they will ever find out. Why? Is there something you need to tell me?" His eyes widened in shock.

"N-no I just wanted to know because I wouldn't want someone to hurt my brother and I have a girlfriend." Now it was my turn for my eyes to widened in shock.

"You do? When can we meet her?"

"The same time we meet your boyfriend, James." I gasped, how did he know his name? Wait...James isn't my boyfriend.

"James isn't my boyfriend."

"By the blush on your face, I know you want him to be."

"Shut up." I told him as everyone came down the stairs.

"I got it from here," My mom told me.

"You need to get to school before you're late." I nodded my head before saying goodbye to everyone and leaving.

As I walked to school, I passed the same homeless man and luckily he was sleep, so he wouldn't be asking me for anything. I hope he wasn't dead. I continued on my way and wondered if what Tyler told me was right. Did I want James to be my boyfriend? I mean, he did say that he didn't care about his reputation. And I distinctively remembered him calling me good looking. Twice.

Maybe he was just trying to be nice. I did tell him he needed to be nice. I wonder if I should tell him about what happened yesterday. I doubt he would believe me. I unbuttoned the first two buttons on my shirt when I felt like it was choking me a little.

Was I getting nervous? It's just James. Who cares what he thinks? When I walked past the spot where I found my necklace, I smiled. Somewhere in that forest was the wolf that saved me.

"Why are you all smiley?" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Jett coming from behind a tree with a bunch of other guys. My eyes widened in shock when I saw they all had guns.

"Relax. We aren't going to hurt you. We're going to kill that little friend of yours for messing with our business."

"You guys seem pretty tough unlike last night." I told them, raising an eyebrow.

"We weren't prepared then but now we are." He said, gesturing towards their guns.

Neanderthals.

I turned and continued walking to school.

"Once we kill it, you won't have anything to protect you!" He yelled at me.

I ignored him and continued on walking. There was no way they'd be able to kill that wolf. For it's size I'm pretty sure it would be hard to kill. That still didn't ease my nervousness. I didn't want them to harm an animal just for protecting me. I don't know why but I needed to tell James about it. If he wouldn't believe me he would at least won't let them get away with animal cruelty.

If anything, I can use that as an excuse to talk to him. Wait, what? What am I thinking? I don't really need to talk to him. If he wants to talk he'll find me. Which he always does. Okay, so that's what I'll do, I'll wait for him to come to me and then I'll tell him about the wolf and Jett. As I walked in the front of the school I noticed that everyone was parted in the hallways, standing against their lockers.

Simple minded idiots.

Everyone stared at me as I walked down the middle of the hallway. Sine were even shaking their heads at me. Excuse me for having the balls to do something that all of you are afraid of. I made my way to my locker, ignoring everyone's staring. I gestured for the people standing in front of my locker to move and they did.

"They are so going to kill you if they see you walking the hallway like that." Someone told me. I rolled my eyes while grabbing my things before closing my locker. I turned around and gasped at how close whoever this person was.

"I told you." The person said. I looked up to see it was James.

"Shut up and get out of my sight." James told the kid, who quickly ran.

"What happened to being nice?"

"I told you, I'm only being nice to you. Everyone else doesn't deserve my niceness."

"What makes me so special?" I asked, ignoring how close he was to me. If I leaned forward our lips would be touching.

"What doesn't make you special?" He asked, his eyes staring into mine as he smirked.

"That's so corny."

"But it made you blush."

It did.

"People are staring."

"I'm James Diamond. People are going to stare regardless, especially if I'm kissing distance from you." That made me blush even more. He was so close I could feel the heat radiating off of his body.

"You look nervous." He noticed.

"You look so cute when you're nervous."

I swear my face was as red as a tomato. I needed to get him to take a step back because I couldn't fight off this urge to jump forward and connect our lips. Wait...what? What am I talking about? Kissing him? I placed my hands on his chest, getting distracted a little by the feeling of his muscles and the heat from them before pushing him back slightly. He smirked at me and I had to get away from him, he was doing something to me and I didn't know how. I stepped past him and made my way down the hallway. I felt a hand on my arm and I knew it was him.

"You can't fight it forever." He whispered in my ear, making my spine tingle.

He let me go and I quickly walked to class, ignoring everyone looking at me. To them it seemed like James was threatening me but it was the opposite. He was down right flirting with me. I knew he wanted me to kiss him and I was not going to make the first move. Not until I was completely sure of what was going on. I mean, at first this was a little school crush and now it seems like James actually likes me back. I just don't know if he's toying with my feelings or not.

* * *

Ever since what happened in the hallway, I am starting to get annoyed with everyone looking at me. Most of them looked at me with pity while others just shook their head. Even my History teacher was staring at me. When class was over, he asked me if I okay with walking in the hallways and if I wanted to stay here for free period. What the hell is that suppose to mean?

"I know what happened in the hallway. If that James kid is bullying you then you need to tell the principal."

I almost almost laughed dead in his face.

"He's not bullying me." I told him before leaving.

He was saying something about not denying it and it going away or some bullshit. I reached into my bag in search of my book and when I didn't see it, I started to panic a little. I sighed when I remembered that I put it in my locker by accident. As I walked there, everyone was scrambling to go to lunch while others just sat around in the hallways. I started thinking back to what James told me earlier.

What did he mean by I can't fight it forever?

Did he know about my crush?

He couldn't have.

I quickly put in my combination, trying to make this as quick as possible so I could get in more reading. I grabbed my book but it slipped from my fingers. It fell and hit my foot, making it slide away more than it should've. I sighed and closed my locker before turning around and grabbing it.

Someone placed their hand on my shoulder, forcing me to the ground while someone kicked my book away. I fell back and hit my back on the lockers. I looked up to see it was Jett and his crew.

"We heard that James is bullying you now," He said, smirking.

"Now, you don't have anyone to protect you. I say we give you something that is well deserved."

"What are you going to hit me or are you going to go running away again." I said, wearing a smirk of my own. I know I wasn't in any position to be talking back but I couldn't help it. He slammed his fist into the locker in anger before he crouched in front of me.

"You talk a lot of shit for someone who's about to get their ass kicked." He grabbed me by my sweater, pulling me up and slammed me into the locker.

"You and this book has gotten you into some major trouble. I say we just chuck the book away to help you."

"No!" I yelled when the guy behind Jett was about to rip my book.

"No? Who do you think you are?" Jett asked me bringing me forward and slamming me back into the locker.

"Yeah, we own the school, not you." The guy with my book said before he threw my book randomly down the hall. I struggled to get out of Jett's grasp but he held me in place. I looked in the direction my book was thrown and noticed it wasn't on the ground. I started to panic, my book couldn't be gone.

"Looking for this?" I heard someone ask. It was James.

"Coming to join the beat down, Diamond?"

The guy who threw my book asked him. James looked at him in confusion before he rolled his eyes, throwing my book. It flew lightning fast back down to where we were, hitting the guy in the face, making him fall. My eyes widened in shock just before Jett threw me down to the ground.

"I'm fucking tired of you fucking with us, Diamond!" Jett yelled at him as the rest of his crew helped the guy up. Is he serious? He's been fucking with me forever. I guess now the shoes on the other foot. James stalked towards them and everyone but Jett backed up.

"You gonna do something about it?" James asked him, his voice low and menacing.

"Jett, come on man, he's not worth it." One of Jett's crew members said. Jett just glared at James before he backed up, eyes still focused on James before he turned and walked away. James walked over to where I was and picked me up, almost effortlessly.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, while dusting off my clothes.

"I'm fine, I guess." He picked up my book and handed it to me.

"Sorry for using it to hit that guy in the face."

"It's fine, I thought it was funny. I guess I should thank you for helping me."

"It's the nice thing to do ain't it." He said, smiling at me.

God, he's so fucking sexy. Whoa! What?

I felt like his lips were drawing me in. When I realized I was leaning forward, I quickly took a step back, feeling my face become hot with blush. I was about to kiss him. It's just something about his hazel eyes and those lips, those pink lips that seemed to be turning into a smirk the more I stared at them. I cleared my throat, feeling myself grow a little hot. Something about him just seemed to be pulling me in more and more. I needed to control myself before I did something stupid.

"You okay?" He asked, his lips set in a full on smirk. I nodded my head before walking off, heading to the library.

"Oh, you have still have some dirt on you." He said before I felt him rub my butt, squeezing it a little.

"Got it." He whispered in my ear. I stood there in shock as he walked away from me. He just...okay, he knows about my crush on him and I swear he's just doing this to tease me now.

After the shock seemed to go away I made my way to the library, trying to clear my mind of him and just focus on my book. I went to my normal spot and opened my book to where I last remembered. Literally, the second In started to read I saw someone walking towards me. I wanted to scream in frustration.

I did a quick glance and saw James standing there with a smirk on his face. I raised the book higher, trying to cover the blush on my cheeks. He let out a laugh before slowly pulling down my book from my face, revealing my red face.

"Having fun?" He asked me.

"No, because every time I try to read someone interrupts me."

"Oh, well, I can go if you want me to."

"No!" I found myself yelling as if he was walking away from me forever.

I had this feeling when he walked away from me in the hallway after he touched me only this time it was stronger. It felt like he was leaving me forever. Like if he took another step back, my heart would snap in half. I don't know why these feelings are growing so fast and I barely even so much as touched him. When I did he always felt so warm. He smirked at me before taking a seat. I raised my book up to continue reading but I found myself so distracted, knowing he was sitting right in front of me. I groaned and sat my book back on the table.

"Can't focus?"

I nodded my head as the smirk grew on his face.

"Do you want me to-"

"No, please stay."

What the hell is wrong with me? I didn't want to be distracted and I wanted to read but I didn't want him to leave.

"Okay. Say, that's a really nice necklace you have on." He said, getting up out of his seat and leaning closer to me. Oh my god. He's kissing distance away from me again. He reached out and picked up the end of the necklace, looking at it.

"It's a wolf howl-"

I grabbed his face and connected our lips. I felt like my whole body was on fire as our lips moved in sync. He swiped his tongue along the bottom of my lip and eagerly let him in. His tongue began to twirl around mine and I couldn't hold back a moan as he began to map out all of the right spots, making me tingle. I pulled us apart for air.

"I told you you couldn't fight it forever." He whispered, his lips touching mine as he spoke. I connected our lips one last time before I sat back down in my chair. He did the same and when I realized what I had done I grabbed my book and covered my face.

"I must say, no one has ever kissed me like that." He said, smirking as he sat down.

That was my first kiss and it was like everything I had ever imagined. Everything in those sappy love movies made sense now. I felt the fireworks and everything. That urge to just ravish his lips was gone for now and it was just enough for me to remember what I wanted to tell him.

"James about the necklace. I found it after I came from the woods. I was in the woods because Jett and his guys chased me in there. I thought they were going to beat me up but a gigantic wolf jumped in front of me and protected me. But now Jett and them are going to kill it." I told him.

"Don't worry Logan, you did say it's a gigantic wolf right?" He said, still smirking at me.

"James, I'm serious. I think it's in danger. They have guns." He seemed to get more serious when I mentioned the guns. He stood up and I did the same, grabbing my book.

"Free period is almost over. I'm sure that those idiots won't hurt the wolf. If it's as big as you say then it can probably take a bullet without it causing it harm."

"But James-"

He cut me off by planting his lips on me. I felt all the stress leave my body as he forced his tongue into my mouth. When he pulled away he squeezed my butt before he whispered in my ear, "I think you've started something between us."

He winked at me before leaving. I couldn't hide the huge grin that appeared on my face.

* * *

James POV

There were many advantages to being a wolf. One of them was the irresistibleness of the person you imprinted on. The only fault with that is they would have to have liked you before they had any connection with you in wolf form. I knew once he started to stare at me and blush, I had him.

The kiss sort of caught me off guard. I was just testing out how close he would let me get to him before he started to fight the feeling again. I guess I overestimated his fight. You would think that someone with a crush on you would try to fight the urge to kiss you. I just can't wait until the next stage started. Oh, that was going to be fun. The only problem with that stage is his scent would be on me and that was going to start up more problems.

But as for now, I needed to take care of one problem. Another advantage of being a wolf is the speed. It was night time now and I was leaving school. I had to do some snooping to figure out where Jett and his crew were going. Now that it was dark enough I was able to change and look for them. I began to run, picking up speed before I leaped into the air. It happens in less than a mili-second and is practically painless. It just feels like I grew heavier, stronger, and my senses were heightened.

As I hit the ground on all fours, I continued running, swerving through the trees and jumping over rocks. I loved running like this. I felt completely free of everything, mostly the confines of my clothes. I remembered what the area looked like when I saved Logan so I circled around their until I heard them. I raised my ears a little higher to listen to their conversation.

"Did you guys hear that?" One of them asked.

"No, dude, now shut up."

There were six of them and one of them was Jett. That arrogant little fuck. I wanted to rip him to shreds but we all know that can't happen. He keeps fucking with Logan and I'm getting sick of it. I saw a tree branch in the perfect spot for me to jump on it and break it, making a loud enough sound to freak them out. As planned, when I jumped on it, it crackled before snapping.

"What was that?"

"I'm scared."

"Yeah, Jett, can we go home now?"

"No!"

"Why not?" One of them whined. I circled around a tree to see that it was they guy I threw the book at that just complained.

"I swear, I can feel it here." Jett told them.

He felt right.

I jumped out from where I was and stood tall. They all shakingly held their guns up as I growled.

"Fuck this man!" The bitch that I threw the book at said, screaming and running away.

Three other guys slowly backed up before running away with him. It was two them standing in front of me. Jett and some other guy. I must admit they've got balls to stand their ground with their guns pointed at me. I took a step forward, stomping almost and the other guy jumped. A fowl smell came over my senses and I soon realized that it was the smell of pee. If I was in human form I would've died of laughter. The other guy started pissing his pants.

"Dude!" Jett said, reaching up to cover his nose.

I took that as an opportunity to jump forward. I head-butted Jett and he went flying back while pissy pants went running like the rest of them. I could smell his blood coming from his nose as well as his disgusting cologne. To be honest, I smelt that in my human form. Apparently no one told him when too much is too much.

I backed up and turned around, giving him a chance to run. I was just about to run off, back to my house, when I heard the sound of his gun being cocked, ready to fire. My ears perked up as I froze. I slowly turned around and faced Jett. He wiped his nose, blood now on his sleeve as he held the gun up to his face, aiming at me. He's fucking crazy.

"No over grown dog is going to make a dumbass out of me and live."

I think that statement pretty much did it for him. Wait..did he just call me and over grown dog? I growled at him and I could basically smell the fear radiating off of his body. I took a step forward and Jett pulled the trigger.

"No!" I heard a familiar voice scream.

I caught the bullet in my teeth before letting it fall to the ground. My eyes widened when I saw Logan struggling with Jett over the gun. He kicked him in the nuts and he fell to the ground, screaming and dropping the gun. Logan kicked the gun away from him before we heard sirens.

"Go, get out of here before someone sees you." He told me. I walked close to him and he smiled at me, reaching his hand out and rubbing the front of my snout. The sirens grew closer and Logan stopped rubbing me before he started to push me. Well, try to push me.

"Go." He told me again, pushing with more force. I started to whimper a little, trying to get him to leave because he was the one in more trouble. The sirens were extremely close and I knew that now he wasn't going to make it out without my help. I leaned down and licked his necklace which lead to me licking his face by accident.

"Get on." I thought.

If the legends were true then he would be able to-

"What?"

"Get on." I repeated in my head, leaning down for him to get on.

"I-I can hear you."

"I know, now get on or you'll be in just as much trouble as Je-that boy."

"I-"

"Trust me."

He sighed and climbed onto my back.

"Hold on." I told him as I stood. He squeezed onto the back of my neck and held onto my fur.

"Keep your head down."

I turned and ran through the forest as fast as I could without hurting him. I didn't know where to go. If I went to my house he would know it was me which wouldn't be a bad thing but he wasn't ready for that yet. I couldn't take him back to the sidewalk so he could walk home because he would get in trouble by the cops.

I could feel him breathing into my fur as he gripped onto it tight. That's when I realized that I didn't need to be running as fast as I was. I looked around and seemed to recognize the area. It was the place where I would come to relax by myself. No one would find us here. I guess we could stay here for the night or something. I slowed down to a stop and I could feel him raise his head.

"Where are we?"

"We're safe."

"B-But I need to get home."

"I will take you home when the night is still."

"Um, okay." I leaned down and he climbed off, looking around. He shivered and rubbed his arms, trying to create some heat.

"It's cold." He told me before yawning.

I laid down and told him, "You can sleep using the warmth from my fur and I will wake you when I'm taking you home."

"Okay." He said, climbing on my and smoothing some of my fur over him.

"You're really warm. Kind of like my friend James, but more. Well, I want to be more than friends with him since he is my first kiss and I can't stop thinking about him. Wait...why am I telling you? You probably don't even care." Logan rambled and I heard him yawn afterwards.

"Goodnight." He told me as I laid my head down on the ground. This night did not go as I planned.

* * *

**A/N: So much happened during this chapter. So much wasn't suppose to happen this chapter lol. I got carried away but I figured it could be a gift to you guys for loving this story. I also would like opinions on the new image. I made it myself. If you want to see the larger version just go on my blog for my fanfiction. If you don't know it just look on my profile. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter was extremely long so I had to cut it short. Don't worry, that just means the next chapter will just come sooner that before. Okay, it's 4am so I'm just going to leave everyone with this and go to sleep. Oh and shout out to Fanfiction for getting spell check, which is long over due. It saved me so much time since I don't have spell check. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Logan's POV

I sat up and yawned, stretching my arms. I froze, looking around at my surroundings. The sun was shining through the windows and I realized I was in a bed.

From the bed, I looked outside the window and saw nothing but green leaves. I could hear foot steps walking around and my heart began to pace.

Where was I?

I remember I fought off Jett to keep him from shooting the wolf. I thought he hurt him but it seemed to be unfazed. The best part was the fact that it seemed to talk to me. I grabbed my necklace and looked at it as I twirled it in my fingers. It must have some type of magical powers or something. I can't believe I talked to it. Well, in a way we talked. How about communicate? Yeah, lets go with that.

I heard the foot steps coming towards the door and I took the blanket and held it up to my face.

Blanket?

Why didn't I notice that before?

The foot steps drew closer and my heart was pounding. What if it was like a murderer or something?

What if Jett came back and killed the wolf and took me?

No, there was no way he could kill the wolf, besides, I kicked him in the nuts. The person came strolling in the room and my eyes widened in shock.

It was James. Not only James but he was shirtless.

My jaw slacked as I stared at his abs. As my gaze went lower I noticed he had on some grey pajama pants that were low on his waist and seemed to cover most of his bare feet. He stood in the sunlight and from where I was sitting he looked absolutely stunning.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." He said, smiling at me which only made him seem more godly handsome as I blushed. He walked over to the window and close the blinds. I couldn't help but stare at his butt as he did so. It was cute.

"Are you staring at my butt?" He asked me and I realized that there was a mirror covering what I guessed was the closet. When did that get there? Just by the sound of his voice I could tell he was smirking. I covered my face with the blanket to hide my blush and I felt the bed dip down in front of me. Oh god, he got onto the bed too.

He's probably right in front of me, shirtless, practically 95% naked!

I slowly lowered the blanket just below my eyes to look at him. Yup, he was right in front of me.

"Don't be ashamed you got caught. I do it all the time with you. Your butt is way better than mine." He told me, making me blush even more. I could see in the mirror I was practically red. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

Wait a minute.

"H-How did I get here?" I asked him.

"I found you out in the forest. You were on the path I take when I want to go for a walk. I saw you all cuddled up with the wolf you were telling me about. I kind of thought you two would go on a date or something before you slept with the guy."

"W-What? I- We can't- It's a wolf."

"I know, I'm just kidding. He was pretty huge. Scary as hell when I first walked up to you. He seemed to understand me when I told him that I could help you. He agreed and I brought you here and washed your clothes."

I looked down and gasped. I was just in my underwear.

"Nice tighty whities by the way."

"They were the only underwear I could find and I didn't feel like looking." I said in my defense as I blushed, just as my blush from before was starting to go away.

"It's fine. They're cute on you." He said, smiling. Our eyes connected and I seemed to be drawn to him again.

"Thank you for helping me." I told him as we seemed to move closer.

"No problem." Now we were kissing distance and I could feel the heat come to my face as I pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss got a little heated and before I knew it he was hovering over me as I laid back on the pillow with his tongue in my mouth. I gasped when I realized our positions. I quickly pulled the blanket from where it laid around my waist up to my chest, covering myself.

"Woah, calm down. We won't do anything you're not ready for." James told me as he stared into my eyes. Despite how I was feeling about our position, I was still being drawn to his luscious lips. I could feel a little stubble on his chin when we kissed and I think that's why I didn't notice his tongue in my mouth.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure because you're starting to shake."

"I don't know why though."

"Logan, it's perfectly fine. You're safe and I won't do anything to hurt you." He said, grabbing my hands and pulling me up into the sitting position.

"You know, no one would've guessed that you're a little toned under those sweater vests." He complimented, climbing off of the bed.

"Thank you, I guess." I said, smiling as blush spread across my face once again. I began to play with the hairs on the blanket.

"Hey, is this real fur?" I asked him.

"...Yeah."

"Oh, it must've cost a fortune."

"Not as much as you think."

"Your parents must've paid a lot for it."

"My parents didn't pay for any of this. I don't even live with them."

"Wait...so that means that we're in this house alone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh...no reason." I said, twirling the fur in my fingers. It's really soft.

"I'll go check on your clothes." He told me before he walked out of the room.

"Stop staring at my butt." He said before he left and I blushed because he caught me.

* * *

James POV

Logan looked so cute in my bed. He's so small and the bed is really big. I could tell he was nervous that we were going to do it. I wasn't going to do anything though since he was probably a little scared that he woke up in my place. I really shouldn't have told him about us being alone but I couldn't resist making him blush again. That's all he seem to be doing around me. He must have so many dirty thoughts running through that little head of his.

Especially with him staring at my butt every chance he got. I walked down stairs and checked on Logan's clothes. They were still a little wet. I set the timer back some more so they could finish drying before I walked back up. I was about to walk back into the bedroom but there was a knock on the door. There was a familiar scent in the air and I couldn't quite describe it. I walked towards the door and the scent got stronger. It was sort of like...fruity candy and grape soda mixed with honey and...waffles. I opened the door and my eyes widened in shock.

"Hey."

I slammed the door and covered it with my body.

"Hey! I know we didn't call but no need to be rude!"

"Carlos, calm down."

"But Kendall, he didn't have to do that."

"James, open the door." Kendall said.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck, why do they have to be here? Why now? I sighed and opened the door just enough for them to see me.

"Dude put on some clothes."

"This is my house, Kendall."

"Well, don't be rude. Let us in."

"See I would love to do that but-"

"Someone's in there. I can smell them." Carlos said coming closer.

"Carlos I don't know what you're talking about."

"I can smell them on you." My latino friend said, coming closer to me.

"Carlos stop sniffing me." I told him, pushing him back. He started grinning like a cheshire cat and I groaned.

"What do you guys want?"

"We just came to see you, buddy." Carlos said, still grinning. Kendall smiled at his boyfriend before patting his back.

"I can smell them too." Kendall told him. I closed my eyes and sighed. They've always had impeccable timing.

"James?"

I turned to see Logan standing in the hallway with the fur blanket wrapped around him. Before I could even do anything Carlos pushed me out of the way and swung open the door.

"I knew it!"

Logan's eyes widened as he pulled the blanket more over him.

"Who's this, James?" Kendall asked me.

"Wow James, you got yourself a looker." Carlos said, taking a step towards Logan, who took a step back. I pulled Carlos back over to his boyfriend, who was closing the door.

"Logan, can you go wait in the room please?" I asked him and he nodded.

"He's so small." Carlos commented and Logan turned back around.

"I'm taller than you."

Oh, crap.

"Sassy." Kendall said, smirking.

"By like to inches. But if I was in my wo-" I covered Carlos mouth before he said too much.

"Logan, the room, please."

"No. Who are they?"

"Really sassy." Kendall said, smirking more. This was not going to happen like this. I let go of Carlos and walked towards Logan.

"James, what are yo-"

I cut him off by picking him up and throwing him on my shoulder.

"James! Put me down! Tell me who they are!"

I dropped Logan down on the bed and when he went to get back up, I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"James!"

"Logan, can you just listen to me for a second."

He stopped struggling and I let him go.

"Who are they?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"They're some friends of mine."

"What are they doing here?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Well, lets go ask them." He said, getting up, walking past me to the door. I wrapped my arms around his waist, picking him up and sitting him back down on the bed.

"Can I handle this please?" I asked him.

He pouted and said, "Fine."

"Thank you." I said before making my way out of the room.

"Stay."

"I'm not a dog, James."

"Yeah but you're as cute as a puppy." I told him, smirking when he blushed. I made my way back into the living room to see Kendall and Carlos sitting on my couch.

"Kendall, feet off of the coffee table." I told him as I took a seat in the chair adjacent to them.

"What do you two want?"

"Who is that?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, he's a sassy one. Was he like that in bed?" My eyes widened in shock.

"It's not like that."

"James, he's wrapped in the blanket, came out of the bedroom, his scent is on you. All signs point to sex."

"But we didn't have sex. He's not like that. He's-"

"He's the one isn't he?" Carlos asked me, smiling when I nodded my head.

"How did you know?" Kendall asked him.

"Look at James' neck."

"His necklace."

"Shh." I told them.

They both stopped talking and there was a silence. I knew they were thinking because they had that look on their faces. Kendall was the one who gasped first.

"He doesn't know does he?"

I shook my head and said, "No, he doesn't know and he's not going to find out now."

"But James, you know-"

"I know! We have about another month before-"

"When did you imprint on him?" Carlos interrupted me.

"About a couple of weeks ago."

"Has he seen your wolf form?" Kendall whispered.

"He's seen it and we've communicated but he doesn't know it's me."

"James, you have to tell him."

"I am."

"Soon."

"Yeah, because they will be here and you don't want him to find out that way." Carlos told me. I sat back in the chair and sighed.

"We didn't mean to cause you all of this stress we just wanted to see you. Ever since you left we've missed you. Hopefully, now that you've found your mate and all you can-"

"Kendall, I'm not coming back to the pack."

"Why not!" Carlos yelled, standing up.

"I just don't feel like-"

"We understand but you have to know that your feelings will change." Kendall told me.

"Yeah, yeah."

Carlos sighed as Kendall stood up.

"I guess we'll just go."

"Wait. He wanted to know who you are." I told them before I called Logan in. He came walking in with the blanket wrapped around him and I could tell they were looking him over.

"I'm Kendall, James' best friend and this is my boyfriend, Carlos." Kendall said, going to shake Logan's hand. I got up and held the blanket on him as he shook their hands.

"I'm Logan."

"So how long have you and James been dating?" Carlos asked and I wanted to slap him so bad. I looked at Logan and he was red with blush.

"W-We're not dating." Logan told him.

"But you want to."

"Guys." I said, shutting them up. I could see Logan blushing a deep shade of red.

"Well, we'll let you two get back to whatever you were doing." Kendall said, walking to the door.

"We weren't having sex, Kendall." I told him sternly. Carlos looked down at Logan and held up two fingers. I sighed. To Logan it was just the peace sign but to me it was more because I know what he meant.

"Bye guys." Carlos said stepping out of the door.

"Thanks a lot Kendall." I said, pushing him out the door.

"Sorry." He said before I closed the door. I turned to see Logan looking me over with this look in his eyes. Shit, he's in stage two. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair and Logan licked his lips.

"Logan? You okay?" He looked up at me and pulled the blanket more around him. I bet he had a boner in his little tighty whities. He was so innocent just a few minutes ago, now his mind is probably crawling with dirty thoughts.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He lied.

I turned him around and nudged him into the bedroom. He walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. I watched him stare at me. The way his eyes roamed over me so hungrily was starting to get to me. I know I shouldn't but I wanted to play with this and tease him. I walked over to him and stood him up. He looked me in my eyes and I smirked down at him as I pushed my hands inside of the blanket. I moved my hands up his chest and pushed the blanket off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. That seemed to knock some sense into him. He gasped and covered himself with his hands.

"James!" He squealed before grabbing the blanket again. He was like in a trance until the blanket fell off. We were definitely in stage two and I knew it was going to effect me soon. I needed to get him out of here so I can clear my head.

"Come on, you need to get in the shower and put on your clothes when you get out. They should be done by now."

"But what about my underwear?"

"You can wear some of mine until I wash yours." I told him and he turned red, no doubt he was blushing at the thought. Something of mine should calm his urges to be around me even though he has my necklace. That way I can plan things out before they get here.

"B-But I-"

"I got everything under control. Just get that pretty ass of yours in the shower." I said, pushing him towards the bathroom. "Towels and wash cloths are in the closet next to the shower."

I grabbed a tank top and headed into the basement to get his clothes. I laid them out on my bed before I walked into the living to put on my shoes. I sat down on the couch and waited for him to finish. Shit! I forgot to set out some underwear. I ran into the room just as he opened the bathroom door. I stopped dead in my tracks and he did the same.

I watched the water cascade down his body, going into every crevice of his body. I absent mindedly licked my lips, I wanted to lick every part of him until he was moa- Shit! It's happening. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts I was having before I moved to my dresser.

"Here." I said, handing them to him. He looked so fuckable with messy wet hair and blush covering his cheeks. I quickly walked out of the room so he could change. Before I could completely leave I grabbed a shirt. I headed into the living room and waited for him.

"James." He said, walking out of the bedroom, fully dressed.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"I can't go to school like this."

"Why not?"

"It's the same shirt from yesterday."

I sighed realizing he was right.

"Here." I said, taking off the shirt I just put on, handing it to him. He blushed and stared at the shirt.

"I-I-"

"Logan, you're already late. Just put on the shirt." I told him and his blush darkened as he took his shirt off. I shook my head at all of the dirty thoughts that immediately came to mind. Once he put on the shirt, I took his other shirt and put it on my couch.

"I'll bring it to you later on." I told him before opening the door. He grabbed his things and walked down the front steps, looking around.

"Where are we?"

"My front yard." I told him as I walked past him. I could hear him walking behind me as we walked down the forest path.

"James." He said, after he caught up to me.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

Instead of saying something he just grabbed my hand. I smiled down at him and squeezed his hand. I could feel the sparks as our hands touched. It was electrifying and there was a heat that I've never felt before. It wasn't weird. It was...calming. I felt at peace with him holding my hand. I knew it was because the touch wasn't as intimate as all of our other touching. We just walked in silence, holding hands.

We reached the streets and I could feel his hands loosing on mine and I knew why. I waited. I waited to see if he would let my hand go completely. The second we walked past a woman and she glanced at our hands I felt his skin leave mine. I grabbed his hand and gently caressed the back of it with my thumb.

When we walked past another person, I gently squeezed his hand and he looked up at me. I winked at him and he looked down, blushing. He looked so cute in my shirt that was snug on me but loose on him. We received a few odd looks but he never let go of my hand again. When we got to the school, I let go of his hand and gestured for him to go.

"You're not coming with me?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I've got to take care of a few things." He looked sad when I told him that. I pulled him close and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be here when you get out and I'll walk you home." I told him while rubbing his back. I felt his hands on my chest and he laid against me.

"I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go but I'll try to be as fast as I can."

"Will you try to come back before school is over?" He sounded so sweet and innocent. I couldn't hurt his feelings by saying no.

"I'll try my best." I told him before breaking us apart.

"Bye." He said, sadly. I kissed him goodbye and he smiled, blushing.

I watched him walk into the school before I walked back down the hill. I walked back the way we came and the second I was out of sight from everyone I began to jog.

That jog turned into me running before going into a full blown sprint as I ripped my tank top off, tossing the fabric somewhere. I focused my breath before I jumped through the air, landing on my paws while continuing my sprinting.

* * *

Logan's POV

As I walked into the school, I felt like everything was out of place. What's going on with me? At first, I was independent. Not caring about what anyone thought. Well, I still don't care what people think but I was starting to care about one person's opinion.

Ever since I woke up I felt like there was something there between me and James. I mean, it's always been there but it seemed to be growing more and more. Then I started getting all of these dirty images and loosing my mind when I saw him shirtless. Not to mention that kiss.

When his friends got there I wanted to peek and see what they were talking about but it seemed like my body wouldn't let me. I eventually talked myself out of it since it wasn't any of my business.

Being in his clothes just made me feel so warm. I couldn't help my wiggle I did when I was in my seat in class. His underwear is so comfortable. A little big but comfortable. No one noticed it though, which I was grateful for. I hadn't missed much of class. Just the first two periods. I'm going to see if I can do some reading at lunch. Well, I'll try.

Once class was over I headed to my locker and I was surprise the halls weren't parted like they were normally. I'm guessing the jocks weren't here. I mean, I wouldn't be here if I got chased down by a giant wolf either. I got to my locker and got the proper books for my next class before heading to lunch with my book. I closed my locker and when I saw the hallways begin to part I saw them. The jocks were walking this way. My mind was telling me to run. Something it's never done before. All I could think of was running.

What's going on with me? Going with my head, I turned and walked to lunch as fast as I could.

As I got my lunch and sat down, I couldn't shake this weird feeling. Maybe I was hungry since I never did eat dinner. I ate my lunch and that seemed to calm my nerves enough to do a little reading. I got through a couple of pages and everything was so good.

There was a slam on the table and I jumped, looking over the top of my book to realize that they were standing in front of me. One of them reached for my book but I pulled it close to me.

"What do you want?" I asked them.

Jett stopped the guy from reaching for my book and I decided to put it in my bag for safe keeping.

"You know, I'm getting tired of you." Jett spoke.

I wanted to tell him the feeling was mutual but I decided to hold it in.

"That wolf would've been mine if you hadn't stepped in. Right now, I could've had it's head right above my fireplace."

"I doubt that." I scoffed.

"I think you tipped it off. You had to. No one knew about it except for you."

"Yes, Jett, it was me because I can totally talk to animals and they can understand me." He seemed to grow more angry the more I used my sarcastic tone. His guys pushed the table from in front of me and Jett lunged at me, picking me up by my shirt.

"You know what you little shit, I've had it with you. I think we should teach you a lesson."

"You know, I should've expected this." I said as he held me up off of the ground.

"I mean, I did kick you in the balls and basically make you my bitch. Seriously, did you think that a gun was going to stop a big ass wolf. I guess it shows that you don't think that much."

He drew his fist back and I swung my leg forward, kicking him in the stomach. He let me go and I landed on my feet but in a second he was coming back at me. He slammed me up against the wall and brought his forearm to my neck.

"Say something now, bitch." He said, glaring down at me. I began to gasp for air just before he applied more pressure.

"Come on. Make a joke. Say something smart." He said before he laughed. I tried to push his arm away from my neck but all it made him do was apply more pressure. I tried kicking my legs but I was having a hard time trying to focus on that and trying to breathe. I cringed and moved my head to the side when his came flying towards mine.

He missed and slammed into the wall behind me. His grip on my neck loosened and he gasped as I fell to the floor. He was pulled away from me by his hair and he screamed in pain. Now that he wasn't in front of me I could see most of his guys standing off to the side. Some of them were holding different body parts, backing away, while others were still on the ground. I looked forward and saw the person pulling Jett away from me.

James?

As I caught my breath I just couldn't believe what I was watching in front of me. James was beating the crap out of Jett.

"I told you to never lay your hands on him again!" He yelled before he punched Jett across his face, forcing blood out of his nose and mouth.

I just sat there, on the ground, watching the scene in front of me. James punched him two more times before he was out cold. I could feel my pants tighten at the way James muscles moved as he delivered each punch. All he had on were a pair of shorts. It was turning me on so much.

"If you ever touch him again I'll beat you so hard that even your mom won't recognize you." I heard James say to him before he turned to me. He walked over to me and pulled me up from the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

In the process of him picking me up I grabbed his arm to steady myself.

"Your skin is so...hot." I told him as I stared at his muscels.

"Are you okay?" He repeated, making sure I was looking at his eyes.

"I am but are you?"

He nodded his head before grabbing my arm. He began pulling me towards the side door. I grabbed my bag before he successfully pulled me out of the cafeteria.

"James, school isn't over. Where are we going?"

"My house." He said, continuing his pull on me.

I guess I wasn't moving fast enough because he stopped and picked me up bridal style before continuing.

* * *

**A/N: These last few sentences can be taken in so many different ways but I know if you have a mind like me then all signs point to smutt. Not to burst your bubble but a lot of more things have to happen before they do that. But they will be doing exactly what you're thinking lol. I hope all of the Kenlos lovers were pleasantly surprised by their showing up and I just know that that whole conversation has everyone wondering what they were talking about. Oh and Carlos was the one James was smelling that smelt like fruity candy and grape soda while Kendall smelt like honey and waffles. I just think that's how they would smell so don't judge me. And this is where the plot thickens with the extreme sexual tension and the arrival of new characters and all new problems. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This beginning author's note is the same for the stories I'm uploading today so if you've already read it. Thank you for reading more than one of my stories and if not...read on.**

**Hi, yes, I'm not dead. I know it's been a while since I've updated but I'm here to say that this is my MEGA UPDATE which means every single one of my stories is being updated today. Sort of a Christmas Present for everyone but if you don't celebrate it well. It's a Happy Holidays treat for you. I hope you all enjoy! :D**

* * *

When James took me to his house he told me to do whatever I wanted before he left. I was completely lost as to where he was going. He didn't tell me anything, all he did was leave. I didn't know if he was pissed off or not but I knew the second he came back he was going to be explaining some things to me.

I mindlessly walked around the house, looking into each room. I know it was weird but I never been in each room so I decided to explore.

I got some soda from the fridge and watched some Tv. I was starting to get worried but I couldn't bring myself to leaving the house because he told me not to. There was definitely something wrong here. I mean, I'm having all of these dirty thoughts, which I had for about an hour after he left me here. I'm always thinking about him whether I'm at school or at home.

Oh crap! I never went home! It's almost been a full day since I've been home! My mom is probably freaking out right now. Oh god, and everyone else is probably too as well. I know Tyler is going to think I got beat up or something. He always does. I guess he's just worried about me. I got up and made my way to the door. The second I opened it, I was staring into pecs. I looked up and it was James.

"Where are you going?" He asked, scaring me a little.

"I-I have to get home. I haven't been home since yesterday morning." I could feel his heat radiating off of him as I noticed that he was breathing fairly hard. He picked me up by my arms and walked us back into the house. He closed the door and I stared at him in confusion.

"Wait for a few more minutes while I shower and change." He told me. I nodded my head and sat back down on the couch.

It took him a while but once he was finished, James came out, fully clothed with his shoes on, ready to go. We walked out the door and when he intertwined our fingers, I noticed that his skin wasn't as hot as before but it was his normal warmth.

When we reached the house I was hesitant on going in but I eventually did with a reassuring hand squeeze from James. As I walked in it was quiet. I was starting to think the house was empty before I heard my mother.

"What do you mean you can't help me? You're suppose to be the police! You have to help me find my son! Well, no, he hasn't been gone for exactly 24 hours but- You have to help me! I-" She stopped and began to cry as I heard the sound of the phone hanging up. I turned to look at James with wide eyes and he let go of my hand pushing me to where her voice was coming from.

"Babe, it's okay. I can go looking for him myself." I heard a man say and I stopped in my tracks. The voice was fairly familiar. I let out a breath and made my way into the kitchen to see her in the man arms, crying. Her eyes opened and landed on me.

"LOGAN!" She screamed, running towards me, pulling me in a extremely tight hug. Over her shoulder I recognized the guy as Michael. I hadn't seen him since he took my mom out for their first date. My mom finally released the death grip she had on me before she began kissing all over my face.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She said before she began to check me over asking, "You are okay, aren't you."

"I'm fine." I told her before she slapped me on my arm hard.

"Good because you had me worried sick. Where were you?" She asked me.

"I believe I can answer that." I heard James say from behind me.

"James?" My mother asked.

"Isn't he the waiter from the other night?" Michael asked coming closer to us and James nodded.

"I'm so sorry for keeping your son but-"

He stopped when her eyes widened in shock and she turned to me. "Logan! I know you aren't-"

"No no, not like that!" James quickly told her. Why does everyone think we're having sex?

"Well, what happened?" She asked, looking at the both of us.

"You remember the guys I told you about the other day." I began and she nodded. "Well, they said that they were going to kill the wolf."

"Logan-"

"Just let me finish please." I said, knowing she was already not going to believe me.

"Fine."

"They said they were going to kill the wolf and I couldn't let that happen so I waited. I waited for a while just watching them. When the wolf showed up it scared them and the all seem to run except for one. He was going to shoot it and I couldn't let that happen so I jumped in and fought him off. The gun shots alerted the cops and I was trying to get the wolf out of there but-"

"Wait, what? The gun was fired?"

"Yes mom but-"

"He was trying to shoot you?"

"No, he was trying to shoot the wolf. Stay with me here. The wolf wasn't trying to go and it seemed like the only way I could get it to go was to go with it. Once I got it far away, I wanted to leave but I didn't know where to go so I decided to wait until the morning." The whole time I talked Michael looked at me like I was crazy and so did my mom.

"Logan, I've told you about coming up with these stories. These Twilight books were harmless at first but now I think-"

"No, the books have nothing to do with this. This is real!"

"I can second that and I haven't even read those Twilight books." James spoke up. My mom stopped and looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Well, I was going for a walk when I found him. He was sleeping against the giant wolf. It was threatened by me but I convinced it that I could help Logan. I carried him back to my house and washed his clothes before we went to school. I figured he would go back home after school."

"Wow." Michael said.

"Wait. You carried him to your house? We're you two alone? And these aren't his clothes. Well, the shirt isn't."

"Yes, I carried him and yes we were alone but nothing happened. He has my shirt because being in highschool and wearing the same thing two days in a row will say something about you."

"I can't believe he's got you in on this wolf thing." My mom said shaking her head.

"Mom. The wolf is real!"

"Logan, what ever you and James did you can tell me. I know you're at that age where you-"

"Mom! Would you stop?! Me and James didn't have sex! I am still a virgin! Why can't you stop being a concerned parent for a minute and listen to me?!" I yelled at her. I was getting frustrated that she wasn't believing me. I felt James rub my back, calming me down.

"Fine. I'll believe you but no more of this. You come home every night and if you do stay out call me or something." My mom said, sighing.

"Babe, why don't we go out for lunch to calm your nerves." Michael suggested.

"Wait, when did this happen?" I asked my mom, finding some way to change the focus off of me.

"Me and Michael have been having lunch dates but I've been so worried about you I didn't go to work. Michael came over when I told him I couldn't find you."

"Oh."

"Don't worry Logan. I promise to treat your mother like she's a queen."

"Good and thank you for being here to help her." I told him before we heard the front door open.

"LOGAN!" I heard my name being screamed and I turned to see everyone running up to me. I gave everyone a hug.

"Where have you been?" George asked me.

"Yeah, we've been worried sick." Caroline chimed in.

"Especially mom." Kevin added.

"Who's he?" Jasmine asked, pointing at James.

"Guys!" I said, getting their attention and stopping the rapid questions. "Okay, long story short, I was helping out the wolf I told you guys about the other day and that's James. He helped me and he's seen the wolf too."

"The wolf? Logan, are you telling the truth?" Caroline asked me which caused everyone to yell at her that the wolf was real. Caroline is so much like my mother it's scary.

"That's James?" Tyler asked, pointing to him and I nodded.

"Are you his boyfriend?" Tyler asked James and my eyes widened in shock. I looked at James and all he did was laugh.

"I'm not sure. I can be if he wants me to be." James said, turning everyone's attention to me.

"What?!" Caroline yelled in shock and everyone glared at her.

"I'm not judging. I'm just shocked." She explained.

"Hehehe, Logan like boys." Kevin giggled.

"Go on Logan. Say yes. He can be your Prince Charming. He's too tall to be my Prince Charming." Briana said, smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile, turning to James.

"Well?" James asked, smiling himself.

"Of course." I told him before he leaned forward.

"No, not in front of them."

"But it's not complete unless you kiss!" Briana squealed.

"She's right." James added.

"That's marriage." I told them.

"But fine." I added when they both pouted at the same time giving James a peck on the lips.

"That wasn't a kiss." Jasmine commented.

"Are we really waiting for Logan to kiss a guy?" George asked.

"Be quiet." Jasmine told him.

"Come on Logan. Kiss him like in Cinderella." Briana urged. I blushed before feeling James pull me close to him, cupping my cheek, bringing our lips together. Everyone cheered as I felt the sparks that seemed to grow the longer we kissed. I couldn't help but blush when we broke apart.

"He does look like a prince." Caroline spoke.

"You guys need to get married now!" Briana squealed with joy as she jumped up and down.

"That means you two would have to consummate the marriage." Tyler said causing me and my mother to gasp. I hid my face by turning into James chest as he laughed along with Michael.

"What does that mean?" Briana asked in confusion. Oh god.

"That means-"

"Tyler!" My mom screamed, telling him to stop talking.

"What _does_ that mean anyway?" Jasmine asked.

"I think it means they have the little dinner thingy after the wedding." George said.

"No, that's the receponianist." Eric said.

"Reception." Sarah corrected.

"Subject change! Me and Michael are going out so Logan can you watch them?" My mom asked me and I nodded, not moving from where I was. James was still chuckling here and there as he rubbed my back.

My mom and Michael moved towards the front door as everyone got their stuff out to do their homework. Me and James walked them to the door and we could hear them in the kitchen.

"I still don't know what consummater or whatever means." George said.

"I think it's when-"

"SUBJECT CHANGE!" My mom screamed, interrupting Kevin as she put on a jacket.

"Ugh, my kids are getting too grown." She sighed once her jacket was on.

"I hope my amount of kids don't bother you." She said, turning to Michael.

"Not at all. I said you were a queen and what queen doesn't have her own village." He said, making everyone laugh.

"You don't know how happy you make me." She said with a dreamy sigh as he opened the door for her.

"Don't stay out too late." I told her and she gave me a look at my small joke.

"Funny," She said with no emotion. "And if the kids go for a nap don't consummate the marriage." She joked back.

"Mom!" I yelled as my faced covered with blush.

"I love you Logan." She said, kissing my cheek.

"I love you too." I said before they walked out of the door.

"She's so embarrassing." I sighed, leaning my back against the door, closing my eyes. I felt a pair of hands on my sides and lips on my forehead.

"You're blushing." James said. I opened my eyes and smiled at him before pushing myself off of the door and walking into the living room. I sat down on the couch and James sat next to me just before my name was called. I sighed and got up, walking into the kitchen. I could hear James following me. I stopped at the kitchen door to see everyone already into their homework.

"Who called?"

"Me!" Briana yelled waving her fingers in the air. She gestured for me to come closer. I leaned down to her level and she turned my head.

"Can you ask James if I can touch his hair?" She whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but smile at her adorableness.

"I'll ask him later. I thought this was a homework question."

"Oh, no, I'm finish all of mine. It was easy."

"Well, what was it."

"It was just completing the sentences."

"Oh." I said before looking back at James. He was looking at everyone do their work and help each other with things. I walked over to him and he smiled at me.

"You never mentioned them before." He told me as we moved back into the living room.

"I try not to because I didn't know how they'll react to finding out that I'm gay. So it was just a precaution. I was actually going to tell them today but just not with you here. You see how well that worked." I whispered to him, making him laugh. "Oh and Briana wants to know if she can touch your hair."

"I figured she wanted something to do with me because she's peeking from around the corner every 5 seconds. Watch." I turned around and I saw her hair move back around the corner. I counted to five and not a second later she peeked around the corner, gasping when she saw us looking at her.

"Briana, you can touch my hair." James told her.

"Yay!" She said, skipping over to him. He leaned his head closer to her and she rubbed her fingers through his hair.

"Oh my gosh, it's so soft." She said, after pulling her hand back.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled before leaving.

"So all of them are your brothers and sisters and you're the oldest?" I nodded and he smiled.

"No wonder you're always reading at school."

"They give me free time sometimes."

"And what do you do with it?"

"Sleep." I said, smiling.

"Exactly."

"I do read at home, though."

"I don't know when?"

"If it wasn't for you, I'd be reading right now."

"Oh, well, don't let me stop you." He told me, raising his hands. I got up and got my book out of my book bag before returning to the couch. I laid against his chest as I opened up to the last page I was on. As I read I felt like the things Bella said about Jacob seemed familiar. I guess I read this part before.

"Hey, Logan?" I looked up from my book to see Tyler standing at the doorway.

"Yes."

"I've been, uh, wondering about somethings and I, um-"

"You have questions?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Has he always had questions?" James asked me and I shook my head.

"Not until recently." I told him before I turned to Tyler.

"Okay, shoot."

"You remember what we talked about the other day?" Tyler asked me and I nodded.

"Well, about me having a girlfriend...I lied."

"Oh, okay."

"Is this like your coming out speech?" James asked and my eyes widened in shock as well as Tyler's.

"No, I'm not gay. I like girls." Tyler told him, getting a little upset.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"We have this thing about lying in the house." I told James.

"Really? What happens if you lie?"

"It depends on the lie." I told him.

"So in his case, how much trouble is he in."

"None." I told him.

"But don't make this a habit." I added, turning to Tyler.

"I won't. I just said that because I knew if you had a boyfriend, he wouldn't be here anytime soon. Well, I thought he wasn't."

"Neither did I." I told him. I turned and returned to reading my book.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Tyler still standing there. I made a mental note of my page and closed the book, sitting it on James' lap. "You aren't finished are you?" I asked Tyler and he nodded his head.

"About um.." He twiddled his thumbs and I looked at James, who shrugged.

"I sort of like this girl and she likes me too, well, I think she does. But I don't know how to tell her."

"Just be honest and tell her how you feel."

"But it isn't exactly normal, well not for her."

"How do you know that?" I asked, sitting up a little more.

"We talked about it and stuff."

"I say you just walk up to her an-" I covered James mouth, knowing he was going to say something cocky.

"Just tell her how you feel and I'm sure things will pick up from there if she likes you as much as you say she does." I told him. He nodded before he walked away.

"Why'd you cover my mouth?" James asked me.

"I knew you were going to say something that he didn't need to here or it would get him in trouble."

"You know me so well." James said, smiling.

I sighed and grabbed my book and continued my reading. James began running his fingers through my hair and I sighed, leaning into his comforting fingers as my eyes scanned over the page, taking in the story. I don't know how long we'd been sitting here together but I knew it was long enough for me to get through a few chapters. James soft combing through my hair was causing me to drift off to sleep.

A couple of times, I would stop reading to collect myself but the second I would star reading again, the same thing would happen. I think I read the same line twice. The next thing I knew my head was in James lap and I was going to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I love how this story is progressing because everything is really sweet. Not to mention, James' secret is slowly being discovered by Logan. I can't wait for you guys to see his reaction. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yay! I updated. Which means more Jagan love. This chapter isn't that long but I hope that doesn't matter. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

My eyes scanned the pages as fast as they could as I read while walking through the halls. I was able to use my prereferral so I wouldn't walk into anyone. I was reading Breaking Dawn and it's at the part where Bella is giving birth to her baby. I couldn't stop now. I gasped when I slammed into what felt like a brick wall and struggled to hold onto my book as I looked up.

"Why don't you just watch the movies like everyone else?" James asked, smirking down at me before he kissed my forehead. I smiled before turning back to my book, ignoring him.

"Don't make me do what I did last time." James warned as I stepped past him.

It had been almost two weeks since James met the family. Ever since he told me that he didn't mind me reading, that's all I've been doing. Now that I'm on the last book, I don't want to put it down. James moved in front of me and reached for the book but I slapped his hands away and continued to the library.

"Logan, I'm serious."

"Shh." I told him before I gasped.

"Oh for god sakes, she dies, Logan." James said as he took the book from me and put it in the front of his pants, covering the rest with his shirt. After getting over the initial shock of my book being snatched from me, James' words registered in my head.

"James! Why would you tell me that?!" I yelled at him, ignoring a teacher telling me to be quiet. James grabbed me by my wrist and shook them as he looked me in the eyes.

"Because I miss you Logan."

"Huh? I'm right here, what are you talking about?"

"You know we haven't had a conversation since I said it was fine that you read Twilight."

"Yes we have."

"No, those were text messages and they were mostly of you talking about how good the books are."

"B-But, I just want to finish them."

"Then let me take you to the movies so you can watch the last one."

"No, James. I want to finish reading the bo- wait, did you just ask me out on a date?"

"Yes, I've been trying to for the past two weeks but you've been caught up in this book." He said as he tapped the book.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Of course, I would love to."

"There better not be a 'but' coming." He told me and I bit my lip and smirked.

"But-"

"Logan."

"James, can I just please finish the book and then watch the movies and then we can go on the date?" I asked him, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but you can come over my house to watch the movies." He said, sighing, handing me my book back.

"It's warm." I noticed, blushing once I realized where it was.

"Go on to the library." He told me. I made my way to the library while I continued reading and walking. I couldn't stop thinking about what James said as I read.

Does she really die?

I sat down at my usual table and continued to read. I looked up and saw James sit down in front of me, resting his head on his folded arms. I had a strong feeling of guilt because of how sad he looked. I felt the urge to say something but I didn't know what to say. I sighed before I enveloped myself with my book once again.

"Logan, it looks like you want to merge your face with the book." James said as I read. Bella was dying, James was right. Oh no, Edward is saving her. I wanted to scream with joy that she wasn't dying.

* * *

I've finished the whole book. The whole series. I closed the book and almost awed at the sight in front of me. James fell asleep in front of me, waiting. I leaned forward and pecked him on the lips until he woke up. He smiled at me before he raised an eyebrow.

"Done reading?" I nodded my head and he smiled even more.

"You're so cute." I smiled at his comment while trying not to blush. He took out his phone and his eyes widened.

"We've been here for two hours."

"Ha ha very funny." I said, knowing he was joking. His facial expression didn't change as he showed me the time.

"Oh my god. We skipped classes."

"Wanna just leave?" He asked me, shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know."

"Nevermind, I'm not asking you. I'm telling you, we're leaving. You need to live a little." He said, standing up.

"But-"

"Logan, it's Friday. Call your mom and tell her you won't be coming home because we're going out."

"But-"

"No more buts, now get your cute one out of that chair and lets go."

I blushed as I put my book in my book bag and stood up. He grabbed my hand and we moved along the book cases to hide from the librarian. She must've forgot we were up there but then again, I don't think she was in here when we arrived.

It wasn't as hard as I thought since there was a class in here. James was acting like a spy, moving from one book case to the next, pulling me close to him each time. I wasn't complaining though, I was just trying not to laugh. We managed to make it to the door without being discovered. We pushed open the door and moved down the hallway.

"Wait here." James told me before he went around a corner.

"Shit, Principal." He said, running back around the corner. He had me smashed between him and the wall as he tried to peek around the corner. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway in the opposite direction before we turned another corner. I looked around and I didn't recognize where we were.

"James, where-"

"Shh." He said, pulling me around another corner and out a back door. He held the door and slowly pushed it close. Once it was closed, I was about to speak again but James covered my mouth.

"We have to be quiet until we get to the forest." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head before he guided me through the pipes that were in the back of the school. We ended up reaching a gate and James slowly opened it and gestured for me to follow before slowly closing it. He grabbed my hand and began running towards the forest.

When we passed the first tree, he pulled me behind it and looked in the direction we came. He was so close to me that I could barely move. He took a step back and smiled at me before his hand slid to my cheek and planted his lips on mine. He broke us apart before it could get too heated and I stared at him.

"What was that for?"

"I have no idea." He said, smiling. I couldn't help but smile back at him before he began to back up from me.

"Wanna play a game?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Catch me and you get another kiss." He told me before he ran off into the forest.

I chased after him and I almost caught up but he dropped out of my grasp and slid down a hill to a small creek. He ran over to a tree that fell across it as I slid down the hill. I quickly climbed onto the tree and balanced myself as I crossed, trying not to fall into the water below.

When I looked up after jumping off, I didn't see James anywhere. I heard a whistle coming from the left of me and I ran, listening to it. I ended up going up the creek to a lake that had very pretty water. I felt something nudge me in my back, towards the water and I gasped as I turned around. My eyes widened in shock when I saw that it was the wolf. I smiled and rubbed his head.

"Wanna help me find someone?" I asked him and he nodded.

"You can't talk? Well, what you were doing on that night." He shook his head no.

"Why?"

He took a few steps back before he took his paw and drew a circle. I didn't know what he was trying to tell me so I shrugged. He drew an arrow pointing to the circle. I was about to say something but he walked over to me, using his nose to push my head up. I used my hand to cover my eyes from the sun and that's when it hit me.

"Oh, you can only communicate on full moons but you can still understand me." He nodded his head before he licked me.

I chuckled and wiped my face of his spit. He crouched down to the ground and I climbed on. I ducked down and held on tight before he took off running back into the forest. We dodged trees, jumped over rocks, and almost ran into the occasional deer.

I saw that we were reaching a cliff and I thought he was going to slow down but he seemed to speed up. I gasped as he jumped off of the cliff, landing on the ground on the other side. I couldn't help but smile and laugh as he howled in the air. He ran for a while before we were in familiar territory. I recognized it as the spot where we rested.

He slowed down and he began walking. I sat up and rubbed his soft fur before I felt him stop. I looked up to see that we were in front of James' house. I climbed off and ran my fingers through his fur, making him turn to look at me. His eyes seemed so familiar and it felt like he was trying to tell me something with them. I tried to remember where I saw them but nothing seemed to come to mind.

I moved to stand in front of him and he took a few steps back. He stomped his paw on the ground and I didn't know what he was telling me. When he took a few steps back, I took a few steps forward and he shook his head, pushing me back to my spot and stomping his paw again.

"You want me to stay here?" I asked and he nodded. He backed up to make sure I was listening before he turned and dashing into the woods. He was way faster then when I was on him. He was running straight before turning and disappearing between the trees. I felt hands cover my eyes and I was about to scream when I heard the person speak.

"Don't scream." James said in my ear.

"Turn left and walk forward."

"To your house?"

"Yes." He guided me to the front of the house and I walked up the steps of the small porch before I heard him open the door before the cent of apple cinnamon came over my senses.

"Something smells good."

"You mean besides you." He said seductively in my ear. My whole body tensed up at the change of mood. I felt James move his hands from my eyes and I opened them to see pizza, popcorn, candy, and soda on a blanket in front of the Tv. I looked over at the Tv to see it was on the main menu of the first Twilight movie. I gasped and turned to him to see him smiling.

"How did you set all of this up?"

"I got a couple of friends to help out and a very special wolf to help me get here."

"And you changed your clothes." I said, looking at him in some ripped jeans and a tank top.

"My clothes I had on before got a little dirty on the way here."

"Oh."

"Shall we?" He asked, gesturing to the blanket.

"We shall, but I have to call my mom first before she calls in the middle and ruins this." I told him before I got my phone out and dialed her number. The conversation wasn't long, well, I didn't think it was. When I turned to look at James, he was patiently waiting for me to finish. I ended our conversation and headed over to James.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." He said, wrapping an arm around me and starting the movie. I spent a few minutes cuddling with James before I was sitting up with anticipation. I stayed like this until he put in the next movie.

"Thoughts?" James asked me as he sat back down.

"This is so good." I told him before reaching for a slice of pizza, handing one to James.

I couldn't think of a better way to spend my friday night.

* * *

**A/N: Just fluffy cuteness between James and Logan. I had more but I couldn't find a way to separate it so just think of the next chapter coming sooner than expected. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

**P.S. I really don't like doing this but if you have time to spare, can you check out my story Never Give Up?**


End file.
